


Small Devils

by MercuryStars



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryStars/pseuds/MercuryStars
Summary: Five times people found out Lucifer has a daughter and the one time Chloe did. Lucifer didn't mean to keep his daughter a secret it just sort of...never came up. Some of the people who find out might not have been his first choice, *cough, cough* Amenadiel, but the others are. Maze, Linda, Ella, even Dan and of course Chloe.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar, Linda Martin & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 213





	Small Devils

1, Mazikeen and Lucifer

"Lucifer, we've got a problem!" Maze called. She was just about to open Lux for the night but was stopped when she saw the basket sitting just outside the doors and upon closer inspection, what was inside of it.

"Yes Maze, what seems to be the issue?" Lucifer asked as he hopped up the stairs to join her after she pulled the basket inside with her. Maze's only response was to gesture to the basket and Lucifer froze as he stared inside of it. There was a baby, sleeping peacefully, swaddled in multiple blankets.

"Well?" Maze prompted when The Devil continued to do nothing but stare. Shaking his head, Lucifer warily approached the basket and plucked out a folded up piece of paper that was tucked in next to the baby. After taking a minute to scan over the note multiple times he turned to his demon companion.

"Well Maze, it would appear that this girl is my daughter," Lucifer said it calmly enough although the nervousness in his voice was obvious. Maze stared at him unsure of what to say until she finally just burst out laughing.

"Oh my God, that's hilarious!" The Demon could barely keep it together as she grabbed the bannister to stop herself from falling.

"Yes, thank you for the commentary Mazikeen," Lucifer grumbled as he reached into the basket and awkwardly picked the girl up as she started to cry, checking for the tell-tale signs of wings on her back as he did. He never really doubted that she was his, even at the young age the resemblance was uncanny, but the invisible knots her back showing she had wings just confirmed it.

"So, what are you going to do with it?" Maze asked as she calmed down from her laughter, although she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

"I'm going to keep her obviously! She's got nowhere else to go on Earth and I'm certainly not sending her to the Silver City. This will also be the perfect opportunity to show I'm a better parent than father ever was."

Maze smirked, seeing the way Lucifer was staring into the baby's eyes with a look of pure adoration, "And you're already attached." Lucifer just rolled his eyes as he disappeared back up to his penthouse even though he knew there was no doubt that Maze was correct.

2, Amenadiel

"Lucifer, this is foolishness brother your place isn't here on earth it's-" Amenadiel began exasperatedly, arms tensing by his sides. He'd tried many times since Lucifer had taken up residence on earth to convince him to leave and the many failed attempts were beginning to frustrate him.

"It's where brother? Hmm? In Hell? Is that where my place is?" Lucifer took his seat at the piano, pouring himself a measure of whiskey. Amenadiel's visits had been becoming more frequent and it was getting to be quite annoying, especially when he had more important things to deal with.

"No Lucifer, that's not what I'm saying if you just-" Once again Amenadiel was cut off.

"So where than Brother? Certainly not the Silver City I can't go back there now, can I? So not Heaven, not Hell, hence...here." Lucifer made a large sweeping gesture with his arms.

"Brother, for the love of our Father, please-" This time when Amenadiel was cut off it was not by Lucifer but by a piercing cry which filled the entire penthouse. "What is that?" Amenadiel demanded, confused and annoyed. Lucifer disappeared for a minute and when he returned was holding a baby in his arms.

"Amenadiel, Brother, allow me to introduce you to my daughter, Estrella Morningstar. Isn't she just perfect?" Lucifer grinned and Amenadiel could only gawk at the baby. She had tufts of black hair, large chestnut brown eyes and a tiny set of pure white wings folded up against her back.

"Lucifer what is going on here? What have you done?!" Even as he asked the questions Amenadiel knew the answers. Lucifer truly had had a child, a Nephilim.

"I think it's time for you to go Amenadiel. As you can see I'm very busy, single parent and all." With that Lucifer smirked, turned his back on Amenadiel and walked out of the room shushing his daughter as he went. Amenadiel left soon after still trying to wrap his head around the existence of his new niece, shaking his head as he took flight. This new complication just made things ten times more difficult for him.

3, Linda

It was a week after Malcolm had kidnapped Trixie and Lucifer had died and The Devil was sitting in Linda's office for his therapy session. "So, Lucifer. It's become apparent that you're not going to bring it up yourself so I want you to talk about how Trixie being kidnapped is affecting you." Linda was proud of the progress she'd managed to make in regards to Lucifer but she was also well aware of just how many obstacles there still were in the path to him opening up. Linda could see the reluctance in talking about what was going through Lucifer's head at the moment.

"Of course I'm glad the Detective has her offspring back she did seem awfully worried." Lucifer frowned and his eyebrows furrowed together as he continued speaking, "Obviously, if my own spawn was taken I'd kill whoever took her, much like the Detective killed Malcolm I suppose. Though I feel I'd make it a touch more painful," Lucifer ended with his head tilted to the side in contemplation.

"Wait a second, hold on, you have a daughter?!" To say Linda was shocked would be a bit of an understatement. In all the time that Lucifer had been seeing her, he had never once mentioned a daughter. In fact, about the only family he talked about was his father and sometimes his brother.

"Yes, of course, Doctor, her name is Estrella, do keep up!" Linda stared at Lucifer as he didn't make any move to explain anything about his secret daughter.

"Keep up? You didn't even tell me she existed. Could this be why this case has had a greater impact than other ones you've dealt with?" Despite how shocking the news of Lucifer's child was Linda was still a professional and she had a job to do, no matter how frustrating the patient could be.

"Well, I suppose it might come to think of it. At first, I had thought that it was just the fact that Chloe needed help but I guess it does make sense I would be...concerned about Estrella after all of this...Thank you, Doctor. I think I'm going to head home now."

"Huh." Linda sighed, it was rare Lucifer actually took away from the sessions the thing she actually wanted him to. This was definitely a win. Now she just had to figure out how to process Lucifer having a child.

4, Ella

Ella skipped into her lab, taking her headphones off and turning to the speaker when she noticed she had an unexpected visitor. Sitting in the corner of her lab was a young girl who looked familiar but she just couldn't put her finger on it. "Hi! I'm Ella, who are you?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

The girl looked up from her the book she was reading and smiled "Hi, I'm Estrella! Dad said I could wait in here while he was busy but I can go if you want."

Ella grinned at her and held her hand up for a high five which Estrella happily accepted, "It's cool little 'Ella! You can chill here until your dad gets back!" The pair were in the lab for a few hours, Ella reevaluating some evidence from an old cold case she was interested in and Estrella getting back into her book.

"Miss Lopez, how are you?" Lucifer asked as he entered the lab, taking a seat next to Estrella.

"Hey, Lucifer, I'm good. Oh! Have you met Estrella?" Ella greeted without looking up from her work. The two Morningstar's looked at each other and grinned.

"Why no, I don't think I have. Lovely to meet you Estrella, beautiful name." Lucifer commented gleefully as Estrella covered her mouth to try and hide her laughter.

"Nice to meet you too. Lucifer's a cool name." Estrella smiled putting her book down. This style of conversation went on for a while until Estrella finally couldn't keep it together.

"You know I think that I might actually know you from somewhere, you look kinda familiar," she giggled.

"Hmm, I guess you do bear some sort of a resemblance to someone I might know," Lucifer grinned back at her.

With a quick glance to Ella, Estrella loudly clapped her hands together and pointed at Lucifer, "I've got it! You're my dad!"

Ella's head darted up and her hands flew to her mouth just as Lucifer responded, "That must be it, you're my daughter! Estrella, fancy seeing you here!" Estrella burst into laughter and fell against Lucifer's side, Lucifer smirking and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh my God! Lucifer, how could you have never told me you had a daughter! She's so cool!" Lucifer smiled at Ella and the three of them spent a while talking before Lucifer decided it was time to take Estrella home.

5, Dan

"Lucifer you can't just take off, I need your help with this. Come on man," Dan said as Lucifer continued to fidget, checking his watch every couple of seconds. Chloe had finally taken a much-needed vacation from work, using some of her much earned overtime to take Trixie on a trip to Disney World. Thus leaving Lucifer to help out Dan on his cases until she got back.

"Yes, of course, Daniel, my apologies." Lucifer shook his head and stared at the board of evidence they had so far, trying his hardest to concentrate. Dan went back to looking through his file and thought that maybe now some work could get done. Nope. Five minutes later he looked up to find Lucifer again looking at his watch and now at the elevator behind them.

"Ok dude, what's going on with you where have you got to be that's so important?" In all honesty, Dan was sceptical that it was actually anywhere important but he might as well ask.

"I made a promise to my daughter Estrella that I would be at her recital tonight but I have to help you and if I don't leave soon I'm going to be late." Dan was surprised not only to find out that the carefree man in front of him had a kid but also how concerned he sounded that he might end up being late to her show.

Shaking off the surprise Dan waved his hand and said, "How come you didn't tell me you had a kid? Never mind, it's fine, you've got to go. You can't be late, I'll finish up here." It was now The Devil's turn to be surprised as he stood up and collected his things and grabbed his jacket off of the back of the chair.

"Yes, well then, thank you for understanding Daniel. I'll see you tomorrow, Good evening." With that Lucifer hurried out of the precinct, glad he'd be able to make it on time and keep his promise. Dan was left smiling and shaking his head, he would never have imagined Lucifer as the fatherly type but seeing his worry it sort of made sense. He smiled and turned back to his work, there'd be more of it now he was alone but it was definitely worth it in his mind.

+1, Chloe

Chloe was waiting just inside the entrance of Lux waiting for Lucifer to arrive when she got his text.

Sorry Detective, going to be a little late. Go up and wait in the penthouse. ~Your favourite Devil

Smiling and rolling her eyes Chloe strode across the room to the elevator, stepping in and going up once it arrived. The thing Chloe found strange is that as soon the elegant doors slid open she was hit with music coming from unseen speakers and not the music she was used to hearing when she visited Lucifer but something more like what she'd expect from Trixie. "Hello?" Chloe called out into the apartment.

"Oh, hi! I'll be out in a minute!" The Detective froze upon hearing the voice. Specifically, a girls voice, a kid. Chloe's mind was racing. Why was there a kid in Lucifer's apartment? How does Lucifer even know any kids? The only one she'd ever seen him interact with was Trixie and he didn't even know how to be around her. As she waited for the owner of the voice to make an appearance more theories came into her head, each one crazier than the last.

"Hi, there!" Chloe's head snapped to the person on the other side of the room. She was around Trixie's age. The girl bounced over to Chloe and held out her hand, "I'm Estrella. You must be the Detective." Chloe shook her hand and was about to say something when Estrella said, "I'm sure he'll be back soon you can just wait on the couch till he's back. I'm gonna go to my room and grab my homework." With that, she left the room and Chloe took a seat.

"Ok, if she has a room here that means she must have been staying for a while. Who the hell is she?" Chloe muttered to herself, half wondering if this was all a weird dream. She stopped talking when Estrella reentered the main area and sat down at the other end of the couch. Knowing she'd have to be tactful if she wanted the truth, a few minutes later Chloe asked, "So how long have you been staying here?" Estrella's head tipped to the side in what seemed like confusion.

"Forever I guess?" She continued to look at Chloe in confusion for a moment until she went back to her homework. 10 minutes later Chloe was still trying to work out what to say to the girl when the elevator doors slid open.

To her surprise, Estrella jumped up from the couch and sprinted towards Lucifer, throwing herself at him exactly as Trixie does. What stunned her, even more, was that unlike with Trixie, Lucifer held open his arms and caught her, picking her up and twirling her around before holding her against his side.

"Sorry again for being late, Detective. I'll be with you in just a moment." Before Chloe could say anything her partner turned his attention to the girl, "Estrella, have you completed your work?" Yeah, Chloe was pretty sure she was dreaming.

"Not yet but I'm almost done!" Estrella wriggled out of his arms and ran over to grab her things and go back to her room. She rounded the corner and then backtracked for a second, "Nice to meet you, Detective!" She called before disappearing.

There was silence between the two partners until Chloe spoke, "You gonna tell me who in the world she is?"

"You don't see it, Detective? I thought the resemblance was quite uncanny." Lucifer smirked as he poured a drink.

"Wait, you're telling me she's..." Chloe was barely able to believe it.

"Mine, yes. Estrella Morningstar." While Chloe kept trying t believe what she was hearing, this was well...insane.

"Where's her mom?" Was the first thing she asked when she had gotten over it a bit, though still astounded.

"Not a clue. She left Estrella on my doorstep with a note and I've never seen her. I don't even know who she is." The hurt in Lucifer's voice was obvious and since Lucifer had many abandonment issues of his own it was easy to see where it was coming from.

"Where's a babysitter? Did you leave her alone?!" Chloe couldn't believe he would be so irresponsible.

"Of course not! Maze is just downstairs Estrella knows to go to her if there are any problems!" Lucifer responded incredulously. Placated a little Chloe just nodded.

"Okay. Let's get started on the case but we're going to talk more about this later." Enough said the pair got to work, Estrella coming back in soon after. It was still hard for Chloe to picture Lucifer as a parent, or even just responsible, but the love he had for his daughter was so obvious she couldn't help but to smile.


End file.
